The Other Woman
by Indecisively Yours
Summary: And as she looked outside the window, she realized something: she was the other woman. Auggie/Annie fluff.


**A/N: **So, here's one of the projects I did during my mini vacation to Jersey. This also has another separate piece that begins the same way but has an alternate ending, and is the beginning of a five-ish chaptered fic. Not really sure on the length yet.

Just a quick announcement ('cause I'm without much sight right now and I'm near nap mode), there might or might not be a delay in tomorrow's posting of _Acta Sanctorum_. I had a finished chapter on my iPod and while I was in Jersey my device was stolen. Or really really REALLY misplaced. But I'm betting it's stolen. Luckily, I managed to salvage this and the alternate ending contained on another file. I'll end this now. Reviews are welcome and appreciated, as always!

**Disclaimer:** Covert Affairs belongs to Matt Corman and Chris Ord. Ever so slight (minuscule) spoilers for _Communication Breakdown._ Other than that, I think that's it. **_  
_**_**

* * *

**_

_****__The Other Woman_

_Your heart knows your song,  
but you have to be willing to listen to the words._

Sue Rock

* * *

She had been sent abroad again for yet another simple brush pass. As it turns out, things are never that simple when she's involved.

It was all over the news—a bomb exploding in the Madrid subway station. It had the horrible reminder of Zurich and what occurred there, and the fact that he hadn't been able to come in contact with her for almost twenty four hours scared the daylight out of him.

Joan sent him home early the second night of his almost forty-eight hour shift at the Agency and left Stu at his desk in case they received any word from Annie. He didn't leave without instructing his techie that he was to call him first if they got any word on Annie or her whereabouts.

It was almost a week later, and still no word from her.

The seventh night after her flight to Madrid, he returned home to an empty house. It wasn't empty for long, however, for minutes after he stepped through the door, so did Liza.

She wrapped her arms around his torso and began to unbutton his shirt.

"Not tonight," he groggily said for the seventh night in a row. He wasn't in the mood for anything except having the faint smell of Jo Malone grapefruit at his side.

He rid himself of his pants and stepped into bed with only his boxers and shirt, not bothering to change into his pajamas. At this point, he didn't care if Liza stayed or went to her place.

All he wanted was her safe return; to feel her arm through his as she guided him around; to hear her kitten heels click and clack on the ground.

He grabbed his phone from the nightstand and firmly held it in his hand, like he had done for the past seven nights. He wanted to make sure he'd be ready for her call the moment it came.

A few minutes after he had settled himself, Liza climbed in next to him. She wrapped an arm around his waist but he did not react to it. He didn't want to even think about falling asleep, but before he could prevent his eyes from doing so, he was out.

**xxx**

Around three in the morning, he received a call on his cellphone. He didn't know who it was, since the number being read off to him was an unfamiliar one, but he answered it either way.

"Hello?" he groggily said into the receiver.

"Auggie!"

"Annie! Why haven't you called? We've been trying to trace you for the past week. What's wrong? Are you alright?"

"Yeah," she feebly replied back. "Things in Madrid got majorly fucked up."

"What happened to your phone? Why didn't you call once you got to the safe house."

"Apparently I have a knack for getting contacts who are extremely paranoid. Not only did this one destroy the phone, he also threatened to burn my shoes."

Auggie laughed. "Well we could have always gotten you new ones."

"I don't think you understand," Annie clarified. "Its really hard to come by a nice pair of Christian Louboutins."

"Where are you now? I'll be right over there," Auggie said, stepping out of bed and reaching for his pants.

"Auggie, it's three in the morning. I don't want you taking a cab to come meet me here."

"You have your car?" he inquired.

"Yes, but I don't know what you're getting at."

"Then pick me up. We'll sit at the park, or something."

"Auggie, it's late. You need sleep. I'm not going home just yet."

"Annie," Auggie began, strain in his voice. "My week without you has been Hell, both literally and figuratively. Please…"

"Alright, alright. But if you fall asleep tomorrow at your desk you're not allowed to blame it on me."

"Yes, dear," Auggie replied, happiness and excitement in his voice due to the fact that he would have her back in his arms.

He let the phone call end once he heard her hang up the phone. Walking over to the island counter in his kitchen he grabbed his cane and keys and headed out without a single word said to Liza.

The moment he stepped outside, a breeze hit him, along with the faint scent of Jo Malone Grapefruit. He couldn't help but grin, knowing that he was finally going to be with her.

"I thought you were around," he said, smile on his face.

"I said I wasn't home," she reminded him, taking a few steps forward.

He stretched his arms out, grabbing onto her sleeves once he felt them. With a quick tug he brought her closer, the surprise of it all causing her to crash into his chest.

"I missed you," he whispered, seconds before crashing his lips onto hers.

There they stood, at three in the morning, lips locked in a heated kiss that conveyed worry, anxiety, and just the relief that she was back in his arms.

"I do hope you know what this means," he said against her lips.

"You're buying me a new pair of shoes?" she quipped.

"That, and we're leaving the simple brush passes to Jai from now on," he told her.

"I can live with that."

After another quick kiss, she linked her arm with his and rested her head on his shoulder, guiding the both of them to where her car was parked.

"For the record, I missed you too."

**xxx**

Liza was awake the entire time, only hearing his side of the conversation. She wondered for almost the entire week if there was another woman who was stealing his affections.

But as she saw the interaction between him and her outside, she realized something: this woman wasn't trying to steal his affections, for she already had them.

Liza was the other woman.


End file.
